Traditionally, garments (e.g., button-down dress shirts or a polo-style shirts) on a hanger are prone to wrinkling due to transporting the garments or hanging them on an overstuffed rack. For example, when transporting multiple garments in a car, there may be insufficient room to hang the garments. As a result, the garments are often placed on a seat or in the trunk, which can result in wrinkling. As another example, wrinkles may occur while carrying a hanging garment outside in windy conditions. Further, garments often fall off their hangers in a pile on the floor, or an entire hanger with the garment may fall off the rack, causing the garment to become wrinkled on the floor.
Therefore, there is a need, for people who transport clothing on hangers (e.g., dry cleaners) and those who hang clothes for a period of time, for a garment hanging device having a support mechanism for keeping the garment substantially straight at all times, thereby mitigating wrinkles.